Lost
by mardel
Summary: Bobby is missing.
1. Default Chapter

Lost  
by mardel   
  
PG-13  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. He'd checked with Eberts and as far as anyone knew   
Bobby hadn't been seen or heard from in four days. Yeah he was supposed to be   
on leave, a well earned leave that he'd planned on taking for over a month now  
but it just wasn't like Bobby to lose contact.   
  
He was too paranoid about Darien for one thing to go more than six hours   
without knowing if he was Ok. During the past year that he'd been working for  
the agency Darien and Bobby had grown close. They depending on each other.  
They had proven their devotion by risking their own life for each other on more   
than one occasion.   
  
He'd called Bobby's apartment. He'd checked several of Bobby's hang outs   
No one had seen him since Friday. It was now Tuesday.   
  
"Darien, Bobby was taking a vacation maybe he decided to drive up the coast."  
Claire suggested.   
  
"He was planning on going to the beach, hanging out with some friends and  
just taking it easy." Darien explained.   
  
"Maybe he met someone?"   
  
"He would still check his messages. I know Bobby something must have   
happened." Darien paced across the lab, he hated not knowing if he should really  
be worried for his partner or not.   
  
"He's not due back until Thursday, why don't you relax until then. If he doesn't  
show up for work then the Official will but out a bulletin on him and you can   
go looking for him then."   
  
"You know he was right no one around here cares about him. Not really. I   
thought after everything that happened when he was infected you might   
start to soften up towards Bobby. But no, you're still treating him like some  
guy that bothers you with compliments." Darien huffed, he couldn't believe  
that no one else was worried.   
  
"What do you mean? I care about Bobby, he's one of the nicest, sweetest men  
I've met since coming to work in California. I just don't believe in dating any  
of the people I work with." Claire tried to defend herself.  
  
"There's that stupid rule you all have. What difference does it make? If you are  
meant to be together. You know you are missing out on so much by not allowing  
you and him to ...." Darien trailed off. He was worried about his partner now   
was  
not the time to get her to realize she was passing up a great chance.   
  
"I'm going to look for him." Darien stormed out of the Keep.   
  
Claire watched him go. She tried to return to her study, but she kept   
remembering what Darien had said. She did like Bobby. She always had.  
When she had assisted with his treatment when he'd first started working  
for the Agency. She'd gotten to know him a little. He was almost to caring  
for his chosen profession, and he did have several conditions that added  
to his shaky mental state at times. But he was a good man.   
  
She just had the same philosophy as he did about dating people she worked   
with.   
  
Darien told Eberts he was leaving to look for Bobby.   
  
  
"I was a bit concerned myself when you mentioned no one had talked with him  
since Friday. I'll check with the local hospitals." Eberts offered.   
  
"Thanks man, at least you believe me that something isn't right about this."   
  
"Yes, I've known Hobbes for over a year now and he won't just not check his  
messages and call you back. He worries about you as his partner."   
  
"I'll call in." Darien went towards the door.   
  
Darien drove to Bobby's apartment this time and broke in. He still had his lock  
picking tools and he wasn't above using them. He only hadn't done this sooner  
because he had considered the possibility that Bobby had meet someone and  
spent a few days with her.   
  
The apartment was neat as always, he found nothing usual. Bobby's medication  
was lined up on the shelf in the bathroom. The bottles were half empty.   
Darien checked the closet and found a suitcase and duffle bag sitting on the  
floor. If Bobby had taken a trip it was un planned.   
  
"Damn Partner where are you?" he whacked the wall with his hand.   
  
Darien drove back to Bobby's favorite part of town and spent several hours  
looking and asking questions. No one had seen him since Friday. Darien was  
staring to really get scared now. Was it possible Chrysalis had captured   
Bobby, or some other organization that wanted to hurt the agency.   
  
"Eberts talk to me man."   
  
"Darien yes, I'm afraid I've not located Hobbes. That is good news and bad news   
I guess since I've been checking hospitals and morgues. There are not John   
Doe's fitting his description. I've even checked with a contact I have on the   
other side, they didn't take him. At least none of our known enemies have."   
  
"You have a contact with Chrysalis?"   
  
"Only in matters such as this. When one of there people went missing a inquiry  
was made. I agreed to provide the information they sough if I could have return  
privileges in the future."   
  
"I hope you didn't do something that will get you in trouble with the Official."   
  
"No, he cares about his people. He just doesn't believe Hobbes is missing, yet."   
  
"Thanks Eberts I'll keep looking."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Keep moving they can't catch you if you keep moving. It was the only thought   
he could keep hold of for any length of time. He wrapped his jacket tighter  
around him and moved down the ally towards the docks.   
It was cold, he wasn't used to the cold. But he knew how to survive, he always  
knew how to survive.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Darien was stand across the desk from the Official.  
  
"Yes, you may be right. Hobbes has never missed work with out making   
contact." He looked worried. "Eberts start checking."   
  
"Yes, Sir I have been checking. I've found no trace of agent Hobbes at any of  
the local hospitals, or morgues. I've spoken with our contacts and he's not  
been captured or otherwise by any of our known enemies."   
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I should have listened to you sooner." Claire was in the   
office  
also. She was scared for Bobby too.  
  
"Start checking farther out, rest of the state, adjoining states he has to be   
somewhere."   
  
"Yes Sir, right away." Eberts moved to leave.  
  
"Darien I'll assign several other men to help you look. If he'd gone of his meds   
he could be in hiding."   
  
"You think he'd do that stop taking his pills?" Darien asked. He knew Bobby   
sometimes forget to take his pills but to stop taking them when they helped him.  
  
"He did once before, when he was under almost daily care with his psychiatrist."   
He picked up on it before anything drastic happened. But if for some reason   
Bobby did stop taking his meds, he might be experiencing a paranoid delusion   
that they are trying to hurt him."   
  
"They?"   
  
"Paranoia is a difficult disease to treat especially when it has some very real   
causes as in Bobby's life there are real people trying to hurt him. It's the   
unreal ones he has to deal with on a daily basis that require him to take the   
medications."  
  
"What about the other problems he has? Want to give me a run down on them?"   
Darien knew Bobby suffered from at least two types of psychological disorders  
but he wasn't sure how they fit together.   
  
"Bobby suffers with Bipolar Disorder which has many symptoms but the three   
that usually manifest themselves with him are mood swings, depression and  
paranoia. When he takes his medication they are toned down and he has   
learned to deal with the symptoms better over time. He is still under the   
weekly care of a Psychiatrist. You've seen him on both good days and bad  
days so you are familiar with his moods. Has he been talking about feeling  
down lately?" Claire asked worried Bobby may have harmed himself.  
  
"No, he was looking forward to his time off. He had plans to lay in the sun for  
a few days and just take things easy for a few days." Darien shook his head  
he didn't want to believe his best friend might have taken himself out.   
  
"Bobby also has ADD, that is Attention Deficit Disorder but he's learned how   
to deal with it and the medication he takes for it is minimal. If he   
discontinued  
that it wouldn't cause him to behave in a manner that was dangerous to either  
himself or others. I'm worried if he's reached a manic stage in his Bipolar   
Disorder he could not even realize what he'd doing. Bobby could hurt someone  
with out realizing it." Claire paced to where Darien was standing by the window  
listen to her and looking out at the street below.   
  
  
"He did say he was having trouble sleeping the last few weeks is that part of   
his Bipolar thing or just regular insomnia?" Darien asked, turning to look at  
her, his face was set, his jaw clenched. He was getting more scared for his   
partner the more she explained.   
  
"Yes it can be. Needing to sleep all the time or not being able to sleep because   
your thoughts are racing. Either is a symptom of the his condition."   
  
Claire turned toward the Official who already knew most of these details.   
"Sir I'd like to go out with Darien and help look for Bobby?"   
  
"Yes, go with Fawkes. Find our little tiger."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
He was still stumbling through the back allies of the city. He knew they were   
after him. He didn't remember who they were, but he knew the danger was real.  
He still had his gun, it was tucked in the holster by his side.   
  
Bobby stopped to catch his breath, he was hiding at the back of a boarded up  
store. The city looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure. He didn't have any  
idea where he'd left the van. He checked his pocket for his wallet and badge.  
They were missing, as were any keys he might have had. He wondered how  
he'd managed to lose everything but still had his gun.   
He tried to think, what case was he on? And where was Darien?  
  
He was getting his thoughts in order when a urge to run again over took  
him. There was something he needed to do, but when two homeless  
guys started down the ally, he high tailed it out the other  
end of the ally.   
  
Have to get away. Hide. Have to get away. Hide. The same thought was  
playing in an endless loop in his head.   
  
::::::::::::::  
  
"Do you think we should check homeless shelters?" Darien asked Claire   
as they headed out to look for Bobby.  
  
"It's possible if he's off his medication that he has stayed at a shelter.  
But he won't stay there long. His urge to keep moving to get away  
will keep at him."   
  
"I knew Bobby had problems I guess I never realized they were still there  
when he took his medication. I thought the pills were so the symptoms  
would stop." Darien shook his head in amazement.  
  
"No with some people they do tone the symptoms down to the extent that  
they are all but gone. But with others, like Bobby, it only lessens them so  
that he can function."   
  
Darien pulled up to the street and parked. He climbed out and assisted Claire  
as they entered the front of the homeless shelter.   
  
"Can I help you?" A priest greeted them from a small office near the door.  
  
"We are looking for this man?" Claire had brought a picture of Bobby with them.  
  
"No I'm sorry we haven't seen him here in the past week or so."   
He shook his head, "Have you tried the shelter on Fifth street?"  
  
"No, you're our first stop." Darien sighed, he had a feeling it was going to be   
a long day.   
  
"There's also a place on Harbor Ave those are mostly sailors. There is a place  
where homeless gather over by Grant Park and another one down past the  
train station."   
  
"Thank you Father." Claire nodded. "We'll keep looking."   
  
"What is your friends name?"   
  
"Bobby." Darien turned back, looking the priest over again, he'd dismissed him  
after he'd said that he'd not seen his friend.   
  
"I'll say a prayer for him, that he's safe and he finds his way home."   
  
"Thank you." Darien said, he meant it.  
  
Once they were outside Claire touched his arm. " Don't expect to find him the   
first place we look. This could take days, maybe even weeks."   
  
"I know but we had to start somewhere."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Eberts was busy searching as well, only he was searching using his computer.  
He'd covered all the hospital data bases in the lower half of the state and was  
now working on the other half. There weren't as many John Doe's as he'd  
expected but he was checking with those carefully. He made phone calls  
if a contact person was listed, just to make sure any of the white males  
listed weren't Bobby.   
  
It was late afternoon when he found one that could be Bobby only there was  
no listing of a person to speak with. It was a hospital in San Francisco,  
Mercy General. He dialed the number for administration hoping it wasn't  
to late in the day.  
  
"Mercy Hospital. May I help you?" Came the voice of a young woman.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am I hope so, I see you have listed a John Doe patient at your  
hospital I'd like more information on him please."   
  
"Yes, what can I tell you?"   
  
"Do you have a date that he was admitted?"   
  
"Yes, he was found wandering the street outside on Monday evening."  
  
"The description says white male, late thirties to mid forties. Dark hair  
and eyes."   
  
"Yes, that is what my file says here. He wasn't suffering from alcohol   
withdrawal  
or any type of drug with drawl. But he doesn't know his name or where he  
lives."   
  
"I see, do you have any other physical characteristics listed? The man I'm   
looking for is bald, in good shape and of average height."   
  
"Yes, it says he's six foot with graying hair."   
  
"Ah, then it probably isn't him. Thank you for your time."  
  
"If you want you can send me your information and I'll keep my eyes open for   
him." She offered.   
  
"Yes, thank you." Eberts took down her fax number. If he was unsuccessful he   
would make up a flyer with Bobby's picture on it to send out.   
  
He was starting to lose hope that they would find Bobby quickly. He'd noticed  
there was a website that listed homeless shelters phone numbers and if they  
had one fax machines. You could send them a flyer and they would attempt to  
keep a look out for your missing person.   
  
::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire why is Bobby still working as an agent if he has so many problems?"   
  
"He's very good at his profession wouldn't you say?" she looked over at   
Darien as he drove them to the next shelter.   
  
"Yeah, he's the best. But if it's so hard for him to overcome his disorder why  
doesn't he get a job with less stress something he can leave behind him at  
the end of day?"   
  
"Bobby loves his work, having a profession he's good at, that fills his mind   
with details. He wants to be a make a contribution to his country. He wouldn't  
have become a FBI Agent years ago if he didn't have a strong drive to help  
people."   
  
"Yeah, but he's put in his time. He could do something else now and no one  
would say he let the agency down."   
  
"He doesn't want to stop being an agent. It's all he's had for a number of   
years now the job. Since his marriage broke up all he's really had to live  
for was his job. Then you became his partner, the first real partner he's  
had in a long time."   
  
"I didn't say he wasn't a good partner. I just wonder why he keeps working  
at a job that makes his life harder than it could be."   
  
"You and he have become close over the past year I can tell. But you didn't  
fully understand how hard just day to day living was for him until now. Did   
you?"  
  
"No, I never knew it was this rough on him. I never would have made so many  
cracks about him taking his meds, if I had known." Darien was sorry he'd   
ribbed Bobby so much about his problem.  
  
"He wouldn't want you to pity him. He doesn't hide his condition from people,  
but he doesn't expect any favors because of it either. It's just a fact."   
Claire got the picture of Bobby out again as they arrived at the next area to  
check for anyone that had seen him.   
  
They spent the entire day checking shelters and areas of the city they though  
he might be hiding in. They didn't so much as come up with a sighting of him.  
  
Darien dropped Claire off at the agency so she could get her car. Then he   
went inside, Eberts was still working. He was determined to find something.  
  
"Hey man why don't you take a break." Darien greeted Eberts.  
  
"Hello, it's been a long day. I've made these up." Eberts handed Darien a  
sample of the poster he'd created with Bobby's picture. It listed the agency  
number and Eberts own personal cell phone number as contact points.   
  
"These are great Eberts, I didn't even think of putting up posters."   
  
"They aren't for posting, they are for sending to shelters and hospitals.  
Also police headquarters at all the a joining states. Law enforcement officers  
all over the west coast will be keeping an eye out for him as a missing person  
of special interest."   
  
"Special interest is that code for something?" Darien flopped down into a chair  
and exhaled.   
  
"It means he's one of our own but he'd not wanted for anything criminal."   
Eberts explained.   
  
"Kind of like officer down, need assistance. They will make a special effort to  
look for him since he is a fellow officer suspected of being in trouble."   
  
"Exactly." Eberts nodded.   
  
"Did you have to clear these with the Official?"   
  
"Yes, but he was all for it. He was the one who suggested the Special interest  
notation."   
  
Darien look surprised, he did care about his agents after all. The tough act was   
just an act for appearances.   
  
"You should go home and get some sleep."   
  
"I will, you should to. I know you are use to putting in long hours here. But  
you've been at this all day. I think Claire was right we aren't going to find  
him quickly." Darien returned to his feet and headed for the door.  
"Night Eberts, thanks."   
  
"Yes, Good night Darien. I wish I'd found something."   
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Bobby ducked into the area under a fire escape to hide and collect   
his thoughts.   
Darien and he must have become separated during their mission.   
He didn't remember any details, but he was sure he must have been on   
a case. He should call in, Darien might be safe back at the Agency.   
He had to find a phone.   
  
But first he needed something.... what did he need? He searched his   
pockets again. He had a nagging feeling what he needed was usually in   
his breast pocket. He patted his chest again, like a reformed smoker   
who reached for his pack of cigarettes.   
  
His head was hurting, not just the front like from tension. His   
whole head hurt, from temple to top to back. Focus Bobby, you need to   
call in. He moved out of the darkness and headed towards the lights   
at the top of hill.   
  
He located a pay phone and attempted to dial the Agency number, but   
the phone kept cutting him off. After five tries he dialed the   
operator, but could only get a recording saying all lines were busy,   
please try again later.   
  
His head was really pounding now. The walk up the hill had gotten his   
blood pumping more and it was all he could do to stay standing.   
  
Run, hide. They are after you. Run, hide. That damn feeling was back   
again. Bobby checked for his gun, it was still there. The weight was   
so familiar to him he had to touch the grip of his forty-five to make   
sure it was there. He decided to look for another phone. He had to be   
careful. He couldn't go where there were people, they might find him.   
  
He started off again, checking over his shoulder every few seconds.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Darien lay awake, he'd known he wouldn't sleep. He'd drifted off for   
a few hours when he first lay down, but he was wide awake after a few   
hours of sleep. He wondered where Bobby could possibly have gotten   
off to. He cared a lot about his partner. He had never realized how   
rough his life had been.   
  
Darien was sure if he had the choice he wouldn't be an agent for the   
government. The bad points out weighted the good points. But Bobby   
was the kind of guy who wanted to help people.   
He was freaking John Wayne, he was everything all those old movies   
claimed men were supposed to be strong, loyal, dependable, good in a   
fight. But gentle with kids and women.   
  
Darien rolled onto his side and remembered his first case with Bobby.   
It had almost been a disaster, but only because he hadn't wanted to   
follow Bobby's orders. He learned the hard way that Bobby knew his   
spy craft. It would make him even harder to find if he was hiding on   
purpose. Unless Bobby had moments of clearness, during his bouts of   
paranoia.   
  
Darien got up and headed for his shower. He might as well get dressed   
and start his day. Eberts was usually at the office bright and early.   
Maybe he could help send out some of those flyers before Claire got   
to work.   
  
"Darien I didn't expect to see you so early." Eberts looked up from   
his work.   
"Hey, I thought maybe you could use some help." Darien was carrying a   
huge cup of coffee and a bag of donuts.   
  
"I've made a list if you would take over from here and check them off   
as you go. I'll get back to the online search." Eberts handed him the   
list of shelters.   
  
Darien sent out two dozen sets of flyers before Claire arrived. The   
Agency fax machine was slow or he could have done more.   
  
"Good morning gentlemen, I have a good feeling this morning. I think   
we are going to find something." Claire smiled at them both as she   
entered the office.   
  
"I hope you're right, let's go." Darien waved to Eberts and headed   
for the door.   
  
"Wait a second. I have to stop by the lab for a few minutes and   
check on a few things." Claire waved to Eberts also, then followed   
Darien out.   
  
They covered the rest of the city, then started north. Eberts had   
made a list of shelters between San Diego and LA. He'd managed to   
contact the two larger shelters but they were going to have to visit   
the others and look.   
  
Eberts called in with a possible siting late that afternoon.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Darien I've just spoken with a lady who said Bobby might have been   
at her shelter last night. She said it's hard to say, but he was   
bald, average height and looked in better shape than most of the   
people she sees."   
  
"Which one?"   
"It's the one called Seaman and Sailor's Shelter." Eberts sounded   
hopeful.   
  
"We'll check it out, and if we don't find anything I think we are   
going to stay over here tonight and get an early start tomorrow."   
  
"Fine let me know either way."   
  
"You got it, thanks." Darien closed his phone.   
  
"We're staying in LA tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess I should have asked you first. Do you mind?" Darien   
hadn't stopped to think she might prefer a little warning before   
having to spend the night.   
  
"I don't mind, but I'll need a few things."   
  
They checked two shelters before heading over to the Seaman and   
Sailor place. Darien knew that the men who spent the night in a   
shelter didn't arrive until just before dark. So they wanted to stake   
out the place and watch for Bobby.   
  
"Nothing, not even close." Darien said after watching for several   
hours.   
  
"I was sure we had a good tip this time." Claire sighed, she was   
sitting in the passenger seat, her head resting against the back of   
the seat.   
  
"I'm going to go check with the woman Eberts spoke with."   
  
Darien wasn't gone long, "I guess I shouldn't expect so much. The man   
she thought might be Bobby was there, not even close except he was   
bald." Darien complained as he climbed back into the car.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Where do you want to stop for the things you need?" Darien started   
the car.   
  
"There was a drug store near the freeway exit we could stop there."   
  
Darien was so down about not finding Bobby he wasn't even hungry.   
Claire attempted to tempt him with his favorite kind of pizza. But he   
wasn't interested in food.   
"I'm just going to crash, maybe I can sleep for a few hours." He took   
a turn in the bathroom of the motel room they were sharing then   
climbed into his bed.   
  
Claire was exhausted but she needed to perform her usual ablutions   
before she was ready for bed. She'd found a large tee shirt at the   
drug store and was planning to wear it at a night shirt. She'd gotten   
Darien a fresh shirt for the next day and herself a shirt that was   
not her usual style but would do. Darien was sound a sleep by the   
time she exited the bathroom. She turned out the light, and slipped   
into her bed.   
  
Darien was dreaming, his legs moving in his sleep, his head trashing   
on the pillow.   
He was dreaming about losing Bobby. He was dreaming that Bobby needed   
help and he was standing watching. Bobby lay bleeding in an ally   
somewhere and Darien couldn't get there to help him.   
"No! Hang on Partner I'm coming." Darien called out in his sleep.   
  
Claire woke up, and rushed to wake him. "Darien, wake up. You are   
having a nightmare."   
She shook him by the shoulders. "Wake up it's only a dream."   
  
"Bobby?" Darien asked, then opened his eyes, he was disoriented. He   
blinked at Claire.   
  
"It was a dream. It's alright." Claire told him, moving a hand from   
his shoulder to his cheek, "Take breath."   
  
"Claire, thanks for waking me." Darien looked into her eyes. His   
dream had been so real, he never wanted to have a dream like that   
again. His heart was racing. He exhaled.   
  
"Did you have a dream like this last night?" Ever the scientist she   
was curious.   
  
"No, and I hope this was the first and last." He took another deep   
breath and exhaled.   
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"   
  
"It was Bobby he was hurt, and I couldn't help him." Darien started   
to relive the feeling of being desperate to get to his friend, his   
breathing became fast again, he fought of the urge to cry. "I   
couldn't help him."   
  
"It was just a dream, Darien. I'm sure we will find him soon. And he   
is rather good at taking care of himself." She tried to sooth his   
fears. Claire was surprised when Darien collected her in his arms and   
hugged her close. She curved her hands over his shoulder and hugged   
him back.   
  
Darien had suddenly realized he was alone in the world except for   
Bobby and Claire. His only close friends. The sudden need to hold her   
close, show her he needed her and cared about her overwhelming.   
  
Claire stayed in his embrace until his breathing returned to normal.   
She could feel his heart beat was settling down as well. " We will   
find him Darien."   
  
She eased back and looked into his dark eyes.   
  
"I know, I'm Ok, now." he told her.   
  
Claire moved back to her bed and sat on the side facing him, tucking   
her legs up under her and pulling the sheet over so she wouldn't take   
a chill.   
  
Darien was feeling awkward now. But he'd already shown Claire every   
conceivable faucet of his personality. He didn't know why crying in   
her arms should be any different.   
"Sorry, I ah.... "   
  
"You don't have to apologize, everyone has bad dreams."   
  
"Yeah, it just seems kind of backwards. The chick is supposed to need   
comforting not the guy." Darien was trying to joke, only it wasn't   
working.   
  
"If I need a shoulder to lean on I'm sure you'll be up the   
challenge." Claire told him.   
He was a more responsible person now than he had been when he'd first   
come to them. She liked to think pairing him with Bobby had helped   
with his personal growth. Kevin had hoped giving him the   
responsibility, for the gland, would help Darien to mature.   
Claire thought it had, that and his learning to work with a partner   
and a team.   
  
"Man it's only two, I guess I'd better try and go back to sleep. Or   
at least let you go back to sleep." Darien lay back and closed his   
eyes so Claire wouldn't feel she had to stay up with him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::   
  
Darien's cell phone was ringing, but he wasn't waking up to answer   
it.   
Claire knew it wasn't her phone because her's had a chirp ring. She   
sat up and looked over at Darien, he was still sleeping soundly. So   
she slipped out of bed and looked for his phone.   
"Hello?"   
  
"Claire? I was expecting Darien." Eberts's cool tone came over the   
line.   
  
"He's still sleeping. What's up?" She shifted from one foot to   
another, as it was cold in the room.   
  
"I have another tip for you. I received a fax from a Salvation Army   
shelter in San Francisco."   
  
"San Francisco that's kind of far away Eberts do you think we need to   
check it out?"   
  
"I'm going to attempt to contact the person who sent me the fax. But   
I thought Darien would want to know."   
  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Call back after you make contact. Thank you for   
all your help on this Albert."   
  
"Yes, I'm glad to, I'll call back later." Eberts hung up. He wondered   
if there was anything between Claire and Darien, then shook his head,   
no there didn't seem to be that kind of feeling between them. Now   
Bobby definitely had a thing for Claire but he wouldn't approach her   
because of his rule about fishing of the company pier.   
  
"Darien wake up, we have to get going." Claire touched his side,   
shaking him enough to wake him.   
  
"Ah, is it morning already?" he rolled over and stretched, the sheet   
slipping down his body and revealing his hard chest and lean abdomen.   
  
"I'm taking a quick shower." Claire informed him and disappeared into   
the bathroom. She was used to seeing him half naked, but for some   
reason seeing him stretching just now had been a real eye opener.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Bobby stumbled forward, he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He'd   
started to look for another phone but every time he saw people he ducked back  
into an ally or behind a building. His desire to hide was over riding his desire  
to make contact with his friends.   
  
He slept in an ally, covered with newspapers he'd dug out of a trash can and  
felt even worse when he woke up than when he'd gone to sleep. He was   
hungry, he wasn't sure the last time he'd eaten. He was moving east towards  
the dock area of the city. He could smell the sea air as he came closer to  
the ocean. He was passing a area with several homeless guys standing   
around, as he passed them. Keeping his eyes moving looking for any  
sign of trouble one of the men called out to him.  
  
"Hey man want some food. The lady that passes out sandwiches will be stopping  
by in a few minutes."   
Bobby shook his head and kept moving. He was two blocks farther up the street  
when a woman pulled to the curb in a beat up blue van and opened the side door.  
She passed out foil wrapped sandwiches to the men, giving each one for now   
and one for later. The one for later was peanut butter and jelly.  
  
"Hey, Ma'am thank you." The man that had called out to Bobby always said  
thank you. He'd been on the streets for three years, but he wasn't so bad off  
that he couldn't act human. He'd spent time in almost all of the shelters at  
one time or another. The Salvation Army one was the nicest but they made  
you listen to prayer meeting all the time.   
  
"There's a new guy, he looked like he could use some food. Not real big, won't  
have much to live off of if he doesn't eat."   
  
"I'll keep a look out for him." She nodded, if you offered help to some of  
these men when they first arrived on the streets it just might make a   
difference.  
  
This was her last stop on the morning run. She was headed back to the mission.  
She was stopped at a light several blocks away when she noticed a man moving  
along the street near the buildings. He kept looking behind him every few steps.  
She'd seen that behavior before, something like a third of the people on the   
streets where mentally ill. She pulled up to the next block and parked the van.  
She opened the side door and waited for him to get close.   
"I'm with the Mission, would you like a sandwich?" she asked Bobby as he was  
moving past.   
Bobby looked at her, paused for a second then shook his head.   
"Are you sure? They're ham and cheese, most of the guys like 'em."   
She called after him and held up the sandwich.   
  
Something in her voice made him stop and look at her. He was struggling   
with himself. He stepped back towards the van, "I need to call in. Do you  
have a phone?"   
  
"No, I don't but I can take you to where there is one."   
Bobby shook his head no, he couldn't risk going with her. He backed up.  
"Take the sandwich, you might want it later."   
Bobby accepted the foil wrapped food, "Thanks."   
  
The woman shrugged and closed the side door. She knew that she could only do  
so much for these people. There was always another one that needed something.  
Chasing one man down wasn't productive.   
  
Bobby carried the sandwich with him, then stopped and opened the foil. He   
ate but he didn't really taste the food. He was feeling tired again, he might   
have  
to find somewhere to hide and sleep again.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien and Claire searched Los Angeles with Eberts assistance. They found no  
one who'd seen Bobby. The man who had sent the fax about a man that might  
be Bobby turned out to be wrong.   
  
"Claire how long could he go with out his medication? I mean it starts to wear  
off after he misses a few. But he doesn't get worse the longer he is with out  
the pills?" Darien asked, having just thought that might be the case.  
  
"No, he doesn't get worse. He'll have good periods and bad ones. He might  
relearn to function with the feeling of danger always with him. Or he might  
slip deeper into protection mode." She knew she wasn't telling him good news  
but she had to tell him the truth.  
  
"Crap, I think we need to head north again. He might have gone to San   
Francisco."  
Darien slammed the car door.   
  
"If we're going farther from home. You'd better speak with the Official. I don't  
have any counteragent with me."   
  
"Oh, right I guess we do have to ask permission."   
  
Darien dialed the Fat man's number. " We still haven't located Bobby. I think we  
need to try looking in Frisco."   
  
"Alright take a few more days. But I'll expect you back at the end of the   
week."   
The Official sounded gruff as usual, but worried.  
  
"Thanks man, we'll stay in touch." Darien flipped his phone closed. Turning to   
Claire  
"He said it was alright, just be back by the end of the week."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby slept in an ally again the third night. He remembered the lady that had   
given  
him the sandwich and decided to look for her again. She said she could take him   
to  
a phone. He waited near the place he'd seen her the day before. Keeping his arms  
wrapped around his body, as it was growing colder each day.   
  
She arrived with her sandwiches, and passed them out to the waiting men. She was  
surprised to see the new man from the day before. He looked tired, and scared.   
"Would like a sandwich today?" she offered him one.  
  
"You said you could take me to a phone. I need to call in." Bobby looked into   
her eyes.  
  
"Yes, if you come with me. I can take you to the mission. It has a phone." She   
assured  
him.   
  
"Ok," Bobby climbed into the van passenger seat. His eyes watching her every   
move  
as if he suspected her of attempting to trap him.   
  
"My name is Faith, what's your name?"   
  
"Bobby, just call me Bobby." He swallowed and tried to stay calm. He had the   
overwhelming  
urge to jump out of the van and run.   
  
"The mission is only a few blocks down this way. We will be there in five   
minutes."  
Faith told him, she saw that he was frightened. She didn't think it was of her.   
  
Bobby forced himself to stay in the van. But as soon as she pulled into the   
church  
parking lot he was opening the door and climbing out.   
  
"Come on the phone is up stairs." Faith carried the empty container inside with  
her and flipped on the light in the hall. Father Jim worked afternoons, but he   
didn't  
come in until after mid morning mass.   
"The phone is here, I'll be in the kitchen."   
  
Bobby dialed the agency number and Eberts answered.   
"Can I help you?"   
  
"I'm calling in, I think I was hit in the head or something." Bobby started.  
  
"Bobby is that you? Where are you? We've been looking everywhere?"  
  
"I'm not sure Frisco I think. Is Fawkes OK?"   
  
"Yes, he's fine tell me where you are, so he can meet you." Eberts was esthetic   
that  
Bobby had been found.   
  
"The mission on Bay St. Do you want me to stay here until Fawkes gets here?"   
  
"Yes, stay there, he'll meet you in a few minutes. Don't leave. That is a safe   
place."  
Eberts prayed Darien could get there quickly.   
  
"Ok, I'll wait until he makes contact." Then Bobby hung up the phone.   
  
Eberts almost screamed. He dialed star sixty nine and prayed it worked. He got   
the number and saw that is was in fact a San Francisco area code.   
  
He quickly dialed Darien's cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Darien answered, his voice very depressed sounding.  
  
"He called in, he's safe at least for the moment. He sounded funny, not like   
himself.  
He's at a mission on Bay St." Eberts blurted out.  
  
Darien whooped and picked up Claire to hug her and swing her around. He almost  
dropped his phone in the process.   
  
"Thanks Eberts. We're on the way." He raced back to the car.  
  
"I guess that means you know where Bobby is?" Claire asked following him  
as fast as she could.   
  
"Yeah, he's Ok, but Eberts said he sounded funny. We have to hurry." Darien   
threw  
the car into gear and pealed out of the parking lot.   
  
"Bay St. that has to be down near the docks right?"   
  
"Yes, make a left at the next light." Claire was reading the map, guiding his   
driving.  
  
"Bay St. got it, how far down do we need to go?"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby looked for Faith after he made the call.   
"My friends are coming for me, could I clean up a little before they get here?"   
  
"Sure there is a shower down the hall, and I can get you a clean shirt. There is   
soap and  
disposable razors." Faith showed him to the men's bathroom that was for the   
homeless  
people.   
  
Bobby showered and was about to shave when a knock came at the door.   
"I have a shirt for you."   
  
"Thank you." Bobby accepted the shirt from her, he'd put his pants back on. But   
his shirt had been more dirty. Faith tried not to stare at his chest, his build   
was  
strong, tapered down to a trim waist.   
"You're welcome." She turned to leave.   
  
Bobby turned towards the mirror again. He hardly recognized the face looking   
back  
at him. Three days of stubble, dark rings under red eyes. A bruise on the side   
of his  
jaw. He didn't remember getting into a fight with anyone. He rubbed his face,  
he wasn't sure his hands were steady enough to shave. So he pulled on the shirt  
and finished dressing.   
  
He found Faith again. "Thank you. Can I help you with anything?"   
  
"No, I'm caught up with things for the moment. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah," Bobby took a seat at the long table in the eating hall.   
He was getting that feeling again, the voice in his head telling him to run,   
hide.  
He tried to ignore it.   
  
"I'm glad you came with me today. I'm sure your friends will be here soon."   
Faith sensed he was feeling uneasy again. He was rolling his head, one hand  
was clenched into a fist by his side.   
  
"Here have something to eat with your coffee. We don't often have baked   
goods, but a donation came in this morning from the local bakery." She   
offered him a muffin.   
  
Bobby reached for one, then stood up. He was really having trouble sitting  
still. "I think I'd better go now."   
  
"Wait just a few more minutes. I'm sure they will be here soon." Faith stood  
too, wanting to stop him from leaving. She lightly touched his arm.   
  
Bobby pulled back. Her touch had been like an electric shock, he stared at her.  
"I have to go." He turned and almost ran from the room.   
  
Faith didn't think she could stop him from leaving. She wasn't sure she should   
even  
try. But he'd seemed so calm there for a few minutes.   
  
She heard a car pulling up to the mission. She ran out front to see if it was   
Bobby's  
friends.   
  
"Hello, we were looking for ..." Claire started.  
"He just left out the back way, you can catch him if you hurry." Faith pointed   
towards  
the side ally that ran the length of the building.   
  
Darien was running flat out, scared he'd missed his partner. He scanned the lot   
behind  
the mission. He didn't see Bobby anywhere. Claire was behind him and Faith   
behind  
her.   
"Crap, he's gone."   
  
"He can't be, let me check inside." Faith opened the door. Bobby was inside   
hiding.  
He'd backed himself into a dark corner at the sound of the voices outside.   
  
"He's here." She called to them.   
  
"Bobby? Man am I glad to see you!" Darien hugged him lifting him off his feet at  
first then realizing he wasn't answering.   
"Claire something's wrong, help him."   
  
"Bobby do you know who we are?" she asked moving in beside him.   
  
He nodded, his eyes wide with fright. "Darien and Claire."   
"It's alright buddy, we'll get you the help you need. You're safe now. OK?"   
Darien tried to sound calm and comforting but, he shot a look at Claire that   
said he  
hated seeing Bobby like this. He looked scared to death.   
  
"Could you bring me a glass of water please?" Claire asked Faith, she dug the   
pills  
out of her bag and choose two for him to take.   
  
"Can't you give him something that will work faster?" Darien asked.  
  
"No, this can't be rushed unless you want me to sedate him."   
  
"No, don't do that unless we have to. He looks really bad, like he's been in  
a fight or something."   
  
"I still have my weapon. I'm Ok." Bobby told him.   
  
Darien saw that his forty five was still in his holster. But his clothes were   
dirty and  
torn, like he had fought off an attacker at some point.  
  
Faith returned with the water and Bobby swallowed his pills.   
  
"We're going to take you home now Partner." Darien had a hand on Bobby's   
shoulder  
he was still worried for his friend.   
  
"Thank you for helping him, we really appreciate your assistance." Claire shook   
Faith's hand.   
  
"I'm glad he had friends that want to help. Bye Bobby." Faith smiled at him.  
  
Darien realized he should thank the woman also, she'd almost saved Bobby's life.  
"I want to say thank you too. Bobby is my partner, and I was going crazy trying   
to  
find him. Thank you for your help." Darien shook Faith's hand, and looked into  
her eyes so that she knew he was serious.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
They all ushered Bobby back to the car in front of the mission. Darien wanted   
Claire  
to sit with Bobby while he drove.   
  
Bobby waved to Faith as they pulled off.   
  
"How long will it take for him to feel better?" Darien asked Claire as soon as   
they  
were on the highway towards home.   
  
"A few days the medication has to gradually reenter his system. He should feel  
more at ease soon, by the end of the day I should think."   
  
"I'd better call in, Eberts is probably wondering how things went."   
Darien dialed his cell phone again, "Eberts buddy, we have Bobby, he's Ok. Just   
a little  
disoriented. We should be back in a few hours."  
  
"Good that's good news. I'll tell the Official you're on the way back." Eberts   
was smiling  
as he hung up the phone and went to tell his boss that Bobby was safe and on the   
way home.  
  
When they arrived back at the Agency, Claire was in charge.   
"Darien I want to keep a close watch on Bobby for several days. I want to   
examine him  
now and he has to spend the night here."   
  
"Ok I'll go home and clean up then run by his place and get him some clothes."  
  
"Fine, Bobby come with me and we'll check you over. How is your head feeling?"   
Claire was holding Bobby's arm and walking along with him.   
  
"My head's Ok, why did I get hit or something?"   
"Yes, I think you did. You have a bruise on your temple." Claire had him sit up   
on  
the exam table and looked in his eyes with the ophthalmoscope. His pupils were   
fine.  
He listened to his lungs, heart and checked his blood pressure.   
  
"How do you feel?" He'd had a second dose of his medication before they arrived  
and he seemed a little more calm now."   
  
"I'm not so tense. But there's still an edge there." Bobby knew how to deal with   
the lesser need to hide, he'd gone through all of this before when he'd first   
needed to  
start taking medication.   
  
" Why did you stop taking your medication Bobby can you tell me?" Claire had   
seen  
no signs that he was depressed.  
  
"I didn't stop taking my meds. I'm sure of that I picked up the refill a couple   
of  
days before my vacation." He rubbed his hand over his face. He didn't know  
what had happened but he knew he took his pills.   
  
"Um, I'll have Darien bring the bottles from your house. Maybe you were given  
the wrong dose or something." Claire was puzzled, but curious.   
  
Darien returned with clothes for Bobby and the pills.   
  
"Let me check this out." Claire went out to the other lab facility.   
  
"How are you doing?" Darien nodded to his partner.   
  
"I'm hanging in there. I think I'm going to get some sleep. I'm kind of tired."   
Bobby moved off the exam table and went to the cot in the corner that Claire  
had set up for him.   
  
"Ok, I'll hang out until Claire comes back.." Darien took one of the chairs  
by the computer.  
  
"This is very suspicious, these pills are fake. They look like the medication  
Bobby is supposed to be taking but they are inert." Claire explained when  
she returned to the Keep.   
"Arnaud, I'll just bet he had something to do with this." Darien pounded one  
hand into the other.   
"It's always possible, I'll have to get Bobby's medication from a secure  
source from now on. So that this can't happen again."   
  
"You need to get some sleep, I'll stay here with Bobby. You go home and  
I'll see you tomorrow." Darien saw that she was tired it had been a rough  
few days.   
  
"Yes, I think I'd like to sleep in my own bed for a change. I'll see you   
tomorrow.  
I've locked the door from this side as well so you'll need you key to go in or   
out.  
Bobby needs to be watched for a day or two yet."  
  
"Right, I'll keep an eye on him." Darien nodded.   
  
"The Official did check in a little while ago. He was wondering when Bobby could  
return to full duty."   
  
" Yeah, that sounds like him. Go on Claire go home."  
  
"I'm going, see you tomorrow."   
  
Darien paced back across the room and looked down at his partner sleeping on   
the cot. He didn't think he'd ever let himself care about anyone again after   
Kevin had died. But he was as close to Bobby as he'd ever been with his brother.   
Closer.  
He sighed and went back to the desk where he'd set the book he'd brought from  
home. He settled into a chair to read.   
  
The first quote he read was very fitting for the past few days.   
"Honest men esteem and value nothing so much as a true friend.  
Such a one as if another self, to whom we impart our most secret  
thoughts, who partakes of our joy, and comforts us in our affliction.   
Add to this that his company is an ever lasting pleasure to us."  
  
Darien nodded as he read, that just about said it all.   
  
end 


	2. epilog

Epilog  
  
I didn't intend for Faith and Bobby to be a couple, but this part of the story   
just  
kept bothering me. So if you'd like to read another possible ending for lost  
here it is.   
  
  
  
Faith woke up early again her need to see him strong as ever. She'd never   
considered any of the men she helped during her day as dating material.  
When she first began working at the mission her own life was in turmoil,  
but now she was to the place in her personal life where she could think about  
having a serious relationship with a man.   
  
She would admit that her feelings for Bobby were more about lust than  
anything. She couldn't get the sight of him changing out of her head.  
The first time he'd agreed to come to the mission with her, he'd taken  
a shower and she accidentally seen him shirtless. His back was wide and  
strong, it tapered down to a tight waist and when he turned and pulled   
the shirt over his head she'd gotten a quick glimpse of his chest.   
It looked hard, sculpted of taunt muscles and dark accent hair.   
His abdomen tight and rippled.   
  
She'd almost gasped and given herself away. But had managed to  
scoot back form the door and wait a minute before knocking and  
giving him the shirt.   
  
Bobby had risked coming with Faith to use the phone. Even though he was uneasy  
about taking the chance of going where there were people.   
  
But he'd called a two weeks later to explain and thank her for her help. He'd   
asked her   
to meet him for lunch that afternoon. Faith had little to choose from but she   
picked   
her favorite sweater and her long skirt to wear to meet him. Brushing her long   
hair   
out until it shown, and leaving it free around her shoulders.   
  
"Faith?" Bobby approached her, he thought he remembered what she looked  
like. The woman that had been so nice to him at the mission. The one that  
had helped him call the agency and find his life again.   
  
Darien was against him meeting her. He didn't want Bobby out of his sight,  
if the truth was known. Bobby had been surprised by his partner's reaction  
to first seeing him. Darien had almost broken his ribs, he'd hugged him so  
hard when he'd first spotted Bobby at the meeting place. Claire was smiling  
ear to ear and hugged him quickly. But Darien had lifted him of f his feet  
in a crushing hug.   
  
But Bobby felt he needed to say thank you to the woman he vaguely remembered.  
She was beautiful, long auburn hair green eyes and a quick smile.   
"Bobby I was surprised when you called. You look good."   
  
"I wanted to thank you, I could still be wondering the city lost. If it wasn't   
for  
you." He focused his attention on her, staring at her for a moment.   
  
"I'm glad, I wish it was so easy to help some of the other people on the   
street."  
  
"Would you like to go in and sit down?" Bobby offered.  
  
"Yes, thank you."   
  
They ordered lunch and Faith spend the thirty minutes it took for them to   
eat wallowing in his voice, his attention. She'd never had a reaction to a man  
like she was having to him. It was almost overwhelming. She was sure if she  
got her wish and he touched her, just to shake her hand when he said goodbye  
she'd swoon.   
  
Bobby was slowly becoming tuned into Faith's attraction. He'd not expected  
more than a pleasant afternoon. It was becoming a arousing experience.  
He was finding it difficult to keep his hormones in check. He was longing  
to kiss her by the time the check came.   
  
"Did you walk over from the mission?"   
  
"No it's my day off, I came from home."   
  
"Can I give you a lift then?" Bobby offered hoping she'd accept. He wanted to  
have an excuse to spend more time with her.   
  
"Yes, thank you it's getting a little chilly outside."   
  
Bobby had borrowed Darien's car for the trip to San Francisco. He opened the   
door  
for Faith and then joined her. He turned the car on and made sure the heater was   
on.  
"Which way to your place?"   
  
"It's down by the wharf, turn left at the end of the street." Faith was looking   
at him,  
her eyes bright with her infatuation.   
  
Bobby walked her up to her apartment. " Well if you ever need a favor from a guy  
that works from the government, don't hesitate to call. Thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome Bobby." Faith desperately wanted to ask him in, but she was  
to shy to do so.   
  
"You take care now." Bobby turned to leave.  
  
"What number should I call you at if I need you?"   
  
"Oh, yeah I have a card here some where." He reached for his wallet and   
searched through it for one of his cards. He found one and handed it to her.  
  
Faith stared at his hand for a second, the striking contrast to her own slim   
small  
hand grabbing her attention. "Thank you," She took the card from him, but her  
hand was trembling.   
  
Bobby noticed, he thought she was cold. "You'd better get inside, you've taken  
a chill."   
  
"I'm not shaking from the cold." She locked eyes with his, and slipped her warm  
hand up the back of his wide hand, to his wrist. Her bold move telling him what   
it  
was that was making her shake. It was desire, for him pure and simple.   
  
"Do you want me to come in?" Bobby understood her opening play, but he   
wanted to make very sure he knew what she wanted from him.   
  
"Yes," Faith turned and unlocked her door. Stepping inside and pulling off  
her coat.   
  
Bobby joined her closing the door, and looking at the room. It was big, she  
lived in a converted loft apartment.   
"This is nice, I didn't realize it was all one room."   
  
"It's not there is a bedroom in the back. Oh, I didn't mean that the way it  
sounded." she became flustered, and moved into the room, away from him.  
"I mean I sort of did, but not exactly. I've never asked anyone in before.  
I mean...." She trailed off feeling foolish, when she'd wanted to make him  
turned on.   
  
"I know Faith, I didn't think you made a habit of asking guys back to your   
place."  
Bobby smiled at her, placing a steadying hand on her upper arm. " I wasn't  
expecting such a beautiful woman to meet me this afternoon. My memory   
didn't do you justice."   
  
She blushed.  
  
"I'd like to kiss you, it that's what you want me to do?" Bobby knew she wanted  
to be kissed, he'd been around the block enough to read the signals. But she did  
seem scared and attracted at the same time so he was going slowly.   
  
Faith nodded, and lifted a hand to his arm. Bobby kissed her, softly, gently   
giving her  
a taste of what it could be like between them. Faith melted, leaning against   
him.  
Bobby wrapped his arms around her and supported her against him.   
  
He couldn't recall ever having such a willing partner, that was also so   
inexperienced.  
"Faith, you've done this before right?"   
  
"Um, kissed yes." she nuzzled her face into his neck, a hand on his chest.   
  
Bobby kissed her again, trying to gauge her experience level from her response.  
But it was difficult to tell, she kissed well. But she was reacting like,   
....like it   
was her first time.   
  
As sweet as she was, as much as he liked her. He wasn't sure he should be the   
first man she had relations with, especially since he couldn't continue to see   
her.  
She lived in a different city, he job was unpredictable. It was one reason he   
hadn't found a permanent lover after his divorce.   
  
"Faith sweetheart, look at me for a second." he lifted her head.  
"Bobby you are so wonderful." she focused on his face, smiling.  
  
"I like you, but you have to tell me something."  
"Yes?"  
"You've been with a man before right?"  
  
"Yes, but no one as nice as you. He was nothing like you, you're so strong and  
gentle. He wasn't."   
  
Bobby kissed her again, and let her rest against his chest. That hadn't been the  
answer he'd been hoping for. She wasn't a virgin but it sounded like she   
might just as well be. Her last experience hadn't been good. He sighed, he   
didn't  
know if he was up to erasing that experience from her mind. He'd been hoping for  
a nice little romp in bed, with a beautiful woman. But if he bailed on her now   
he'd  
be doing almost as much damage to her ego as she first experience.   
  
Faith was in heaven, being in his arms was wonderful.  
  
Bobby smoothed his hands up her back, and kissed her deeper. If she was as  
inexperienced as she seemed things might not go that far. But Faith was eager,  
and clearly wanted the entire experience.. She was moving against him, as they  
kissed, touching, seeking.   
"Slow down sweetheart." Bobby attempted to keep Faith from burning out to  
quickly. But she was more than eager, her slender hands slipping under his  
shirt, stroking over his upper body.   
He became caught up in the moment, removing his jacket, and helping her to   
remove  
his shirt.   
"Oh wow." Faith exclaimed as she saw his bare chest.   
Bobby's eyes were glazing over, his own desire having kicked into overdrive. He  
kissed her again, and lifted the hem of her sweater. Placing kisses along the   
top of  
her bra, then baring her breasts to his gaze. Faith arched into his mouth as he   
continued to kiss and caress. Her own hands stroking over his shoulders and   
back.   
  
Bobby moved with her towards the couch, following her down, covering her body  
with his. He rubbed his arousal against her, giving her one last chance to back   
out  
if she didn't really want to go all the way. But Faith lifted into his hardness,   
pulling  
him down even closer to her.   
"I want you so much Bobby." she moaned.   
  
He kissed her deeply, stroking his tongue over hers', then he moved back and   
picked  
her up in his arms. "Which way to your bedroom?"   
  
"It's back that way." she pointed.   
Bobby carried her to her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. He helped her   
remove  
her remaining clothes, then unfastened his pants.   
"You are so beautiful." He said as he moved to lay over her again, the hard arch   
of his  
arousal pressed to her softness.   
Faith welcomed him urging, stroking. " I never dreamed it felt so good."   
Bobby proceeded to show her just how good their joining could be.   
She cried out, as he entered her. Again a few minutes later and once more as he  
reached his own climax. She was very responsive, tight and vocal. He'd never   
been  
with a woman who expressed her feelings the way Faith did.   
  
"Oh, God Bobby, Oh God." She moaned as they ended together.   
Bobby stayed braced over her, even at the last. She was petit, and he didn't   
want to  
crush her under him. His hips where still pumping, the experience more powerful   
than  
usual. He stayed joined with her, until he was completely finished.   
  
"That feels so good." Faith praised him. Moving under him, seeking to feel as   
much  
of him as possible. "Oh, yeah you are so magnificent." She practical purred.  
  
Bobby hadn't ever been treated like he was mister perfect. He'd not had   
dissatisfied  
partners, but he'd not gotten the response she was moaning out.   
He kissed her one last time and attempted to move off of her. Faith wrapped her   
legs  
around him and begged him to stay.   
"Let me enjoy you a little longer." she pleaded.  
  
"I wasn't leaving." He kissed her again and rolled so she would be laying on   
him.   
  
"Oh, this is nice too." Faith snuggled into his chest and sighed. One of her   
hands  
caressing the other side of his chest, her softness moving over him.   
Bobby didn't know if going again was a good idea. But his body responded to her  
actions and he was again aroused and impaled deeply inside her after a few   
minutes.  
He urged her to ride him this time, showing her how to control the feeling.   
Faith was panting out her fifth climax by the time he finished with a powerful   
orgasm  
of his own. Bobby moved her to his side and wrapped both arms around her.   
He was the one that needed to recover from the experience this time.   
  
Faith was so happy, so content in his arms she dozed off for a few minutes.  
Bobby, was thinking. He'd never had a woman practically worship him. He'd never  
experienced sex that was so perfect, she was so responsive, so vocal about   
liking  
everything he did. She seemed to love his build, couldn't get enough of touching   
him.  
He'd always liked the touching, he wasn't there just for the sex. She seemed to   
good  
to be true then he realized, she was. He lived in a city four hours away. As   
wonderful  
as their time together had been it wasn't meant to be forever.   
  
He felt her move in his embrace, she'd slept for a few minutes. She felt perfect  
in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd found someone that touched him like Viv  
had and he couldn't stay with her.   
  
Faith turned in his embrace and kissed his chest, then along his collar bone to   
the  
hollow of his throat. She wasn't going to spend her time with him sleeping.   
"You're so strong Bobby, you're all muscle and power. You're hard everywhere,  
I love the feeling of you muscles under my fingers." she told him as she covered  
every inch of his chest with her hands and lips.   
  
Bobby groaned under her attentions. He'd never experienced such total devotion.  
Faith wasn't being shy now, she was showing him how much she admired him.  
Then her hands drifted lower, caressing his abdomen and fondling his semi hard  
shaft. She stroked him, and stroked him. Bobby moved with her hand, he was   
enjoying  
her attentions, not thinking he could possibly achieve a third erection so   
soon.   
  
Faith was just taking advantage of his mellow mood to investigate every part of   
him.  
She didn't expect his body to respond to her caresses. So when she felt his   
shaft  
begin to swell and harden in her grasp she was surprised.   
"Oh I didn't know you could become aroused again. I'm not hurting you am I?"  
She continued to fondle his thick shaft, pulling and stroking in turns.   
  
"No, it doesn't hurt. It feels nice." Bobby groaned, he didn't know he could get  
a third erection either.   
Faith licked her lips and admired his growing hardness. She'd not realized he   
was so   
well endowed. It was no wonder he felt so full and hard when he was mounted   
inside  
her. "You're big and thick and hard." she continued to pump him.   
"I want to feel you inside me, I need you so much Bobby."   
  
He was quick to move over her again, thrusting long and deeply. He braced his   
weight  
over her and rode with long penetrating strokes until they both achieved a   
release.   
  
Bobby couldn't believe what was happening between them. He'd never responded  
to a woman the way he was with Faith. It was like a chemical reaction, his body  
was almost constantly aroused. He hadn't been so horny since he was in   
highschool.  
  
He slipped out of the bed after their third time. He wanted to think. He   
couldn't  
seem to control himself where she was concerned. He pulled on his pants and  
and went towards the window. His mind racing.   
  
"I don't expect you to say you love me or anything. I just wanted to be with   
you."   
Faith told him from the bed.   
"In all the time I've lived in San Francisco I've never been attracted to a man.   
I thought my feelings had died from my last experience. So when we met it was   
like being kicked in the stomach my reaction was so strong. Then you were gone."   
  
"Faith I want to see you again, we have something. Something I can't figure out.  
But I know I want to see you again. It's just that I live in San Diego my job is  
there, I can't leave." Bobby turned to explain, he saw her in the middle of the  
double bed and his heart skipped a beat. Her knees where drawn up, her arms  
wrapped around her legs. She looked so young and sweet and beautiful.   
Her hair fanned over her shoulders.   
  
"I want to see you again too." She smiled. "I'll do anything you say, I can  
come there to meet you. I can take the train or something."   
  
Bobby sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed her softly, exhaled then moved to  
get dressed.   
"I think we need to talk."   
  
"Alright," she waited for him to finish dressing, watching his every move   
admiring  
each ripple of muscle as he dressed.   
  
"I'll go back out to the living room and wait for you." Bobby paced, as he   
waited.  
It was crazy, his reaction to her. He didn't think he'd ever feel like this   
about  
another woman.   
  
Faith walked into her livingroom. Feeling a little unsure, but wanting to hear  
what he had to say. " Would you like something to drink, coffee or tea?'   
She offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine, sit down for a minute." He took her hand and sat across from her   
on  
the sofa. "I want to get to know you. We need to have something in common if  
we are going to have a relationship."  
  
"I want to get to know you too. What you like, how you spend your free time."  
Faith smiled at him.   
  
"What happened between us today was great. But I live so far away, I don't know  
if there is much chance for us as a couple. I don't even know the basic things   
about you." Bobby shook his head. He hoped she wasn't as young as she seemed.  
  
"What do you want to know?"   
  
"For starters how old are you?"   
  
"I'm twenty six, how old are you?" She smoothed her hand up his forearm as she   
asked.  
  
Bobby captured her hand, " Don't start that again, I'm thirty eight. Tell me   
about  
yourself. What do you do for fun?"   
  
"I like to read and take walks. I go to the movies."  
  
"I like movies what's your favorite movie?" Bobby asked on familiar territory.  
They talked for two hours and found they did have few things in common.  
  
"Are you going to come see me again?" Faith asked as it was getting late.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back." Bobby smiled.   
  
  
end 


End file.
